This invention relates to a sawhorse or sawbuck.
With more conventional sawbucks it is generally necessary to manually move the log being cut after each severance. The generally constant manual manipulation of the logs not only requires the expenditure of much effort, but also consumes considerable time and thus tends to discourage use of such sawbucks. More often perhaps when sawing logs, they are simply cut where they were dropped or unloaded or sometimes propped one against another. Such cutting often entails awkward and tiresome bending. And when the sawing is done by a chain saw, ground and even stones are often encountered by the saw chain to rather quickly dull the saw and even render the cutting chain short-lived.
It is generally an object of this invention to provide an improved sawbuck wherein a log is quickly disposed and locked for cantilevered support at a convenient height above ground level. So disposed, the log can be cut in its entirety without further manual manipulation and without undue awkwardness and bending strain on the sawyer, and with the expectation that the saw will remain more sharp over a longer period.